


I Had To Google 'Sterek'

by ishiphappy



Series: Bad Bang [3]
Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bad Bang, Deliberate Badfic, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Wolf, Treat, bad bang IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiphappy/pseuds/ishiphappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what half this shit means. Where am I. Wolves and a skipped sex scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had To Google 'Sterek'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thor_The_PopTart_Slut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thor_The_PopTart_Slut/gifts).



> For the lady/unspecified gender that will have my abortions.  
> For stem cell research.  
> For the people that know everything on this page is a fucking joke and don’t get all political on my ass, go to 4chan or something, It’s a /deliberate badfic/.  
> For the soapbox I’m standing on.

[First of all, I know absolutely nothing about Teen Wolf. With that said I’m just going to pretend the wolves work like a/b/o. This is a Treat anyway so no biggie if it’s bad. oh wait- its /supposed/ to be. I hope you know what True Mates are. I would do a click through right here on the definition of true mates, but I can't find one. Anyway. Oh, and I have no clue what ‘Goss’ is. Oh, and what is a double werewolf? Anyway. Here I go. Oh, and what is Fandom (Anthropomorphic)?]

  
  
  
  


Destiel was walking. Destiel was stressed. He was stress walking.

 

Somewhere else in a massage parlor that definitely does /not/ have ‘happy endings’, Was Sterek. He was clipping his nails, the moon was to be full tomorrow, when Castiel walked in. The fan was blowing perfectly on his alittle-less-than-half blonde hair. He strode in half awkward and half smooth.

 

He smelt honey bees and cherry pie. He smelt home. He smelt safe.

 

He said “Hello Sterek.” once he learned his name.

 

******

 

The massage was sensual and relaxing. Somehow Destiel had been double knotted by his double alpha double mate double werewolf Sterek. Wow. That sex /must/ be based on a story on ao3 because that escalated quickly. Wow. It was good, but quick and made no sense. Anyway. The half-angel, preferring that than to the racist term nephilim, had an exquisite experience.  

 

******

 

The babies came from a metallic egg and looked kinda….

**Author's Note:**

> ishiphappy.tumblr.com
> 
> <3


End file.
